Michael Kelly
Michael Joseph Rivers (Born January 23rd, 1989) better known by his ring name Michael Kelly is an American professional restler currently working for Evolution Wrestling as well as owning a majority of CWC's Mexican territory, ACM. Prior to this, he was a 4 time never openweight, and 1 time heavyweight champion in N-JPW, a 1 time Victory Pro champion In Victory pro wrestling, 1 time RWK European Champion in Royal Wrestling Kingdom, 1 time Empire state champion In empire state wrestling, 1 time New York Heavyweight champion in NYCW, 1 time heavyweight champion, 1 time intercontinental and a 1 time Gold Cup winner in CML. Early Career (2008-2010) Michael was trained out of The Campos Cage based in Brooklyn, New York. Head instructor, Daniel Campos, is a former in-ring technician and 8 time ACM heavyweight Champion, wrestling all over the world from Mexico to Japan, he is known around the world as "Ángel de la Muerte" or "The Angel of Death" and has been a father figure and a mentor to Rivers ever since the day he walked through those doors. Michael would quickly pick up on the ins and outs of wrestling, eventually making his in-ring debut in a match against his blood brother Samuel Rivers, under his real name, where Samuel would attempt a tope suicide dive out of the ring onto Michael who would then grab his brother mid-air and piledriver him onto the outside mat. This sequence of events would draw many eyes towards the Rivers brothers. Over the next year, Kelly would wrestle both as a tag team and singles competitor. The Rivers brothers would continue their tear across new york promotions such as LXF (Long Island Xtreme Federation), The Jungle, New York Wrestling Connection, Upstate Pro Wrestling, Victory Pro Wrestling, House of Extreme, Campos Wrestling Federation, and the short-lived Empire State Wrestling. Independent Circuit (2010-2010) In early 2010, Kelly's striking good looks and built physique quickly got him noticed, as promoters all along the east coast started booking him as frequently as possible. Under the name "Miguel Rivera", Michael would wreak havoc across the east coast, quickly winning both the Empire State Championship, the Victory Pro heavyweight championship. With fans dubbing him "Loverboy" Michael would don a face, model gimmick as he would kiss the hands of his fans while strutting to the ring. Lover boy Miguel Rivera would quickly evolve into "Loverboy Michael Kelly" would combine the Victory Pro belt and the Empire State championship to become the first ever New York Heavyweight Champion. He would then defend the New York Heavyweight Championship across the United states, defending it at an alarming 267 times, only to drop it to his Youngest brother, Vernon at the Empire state Wrestling final goodbye show, as Victory Pro and Empire state would soon join forces to become New York Wrestling Connection(Or NYWC). Soon after his failed attempt to reclaim his New York Heavyweight Championship at the 7th ever NYWC event in Kelly's hometown of Bronx, New York, Michael stated at the end of the show that he was signing to ACM and would be leaving NYWC for the time being. CML (2010-2013) Golden Cup Tournament (2010) In late 2010, Michael Kelly debuted in CML under theringname "Michael Kelley". Michael would sustain a leg injury in a match against his head instructor's kayfabe son El Hijo Del ángel by attempting a phoenix splash off of the top rope onto a table outside of the ring. This leg injury would keep Michael sidelined for 4 months as el hijo del ángel would take full glory as the man to take out the up and coming Kelley. 4 months later Kelley would return as "El Desenfoque(or The Blur)" and adopt a faster and more hard-hitting style than his previous one. He began using different variations of a knee lift or lung blower to finish his opponents, and called out El Hijo Del Angel every chance he could get, not revealing his true identity. El Desenfoque quickly climbed up the ladder in CML, placing himself in the annual Gold Cup Tournament to crown a #1 contender for the CML heavyweight championship at the Último campeón PPV in the world famous Arena Mexico. Both El Hijo Del Angel and El Desenfoque would defeat all of their opponents, and make the finals, facing each other at the Inaugural Slam mania event at Arena Coliseo. This particular match would etch the rivalry into an all-time boiling point, as the two fight for nearly an hour. The climax of the match would have El Desenfoque and El Hijo Del Angel staring eachother down as El Desenfoque took a step back, untied his mask, and revealed himself to be Michael Kelley, to the shock of everyone, including Hijo Del Angel. Hijo Del Angel then steps back, unties his mask, and reveals himself to be Michael Kelley's brother, Samuel. The two would begin trading finishes until Michael school boy superkicked Samuel, rendering him unconscious, and thus winning the tournament by Knockout. Último campeón (2011-2012) In early 2011, Michael Kelley would challenge then CML Heavyweight Champion, and leader of main heel faction Los Desperados Rodrigo Nunez. They would go on to face eachother at CML's biggest event of the year Ultimo Campeon. Nunez would handidly defeat the brutally beaten down Kelley through the help of a attack by Los Desperados' lackeys: Thompson Cole, Francisco del patron, and El Monstro del destino. This would start a year where Kelley would chase both Los Desperados and the Heavyweight title. He would take on Thompson Cole in a street fight at a Slam mania event at the famous Auditorio Benito Juarez where they would go on to put a 5 star rated match, 1 of the 4 only 5 star rated matches that CML has to this date, having Michael Kelley go over with a crossface with thumbtack gloves on. The following month would find Francisco del patron and El monstro del destino in a tag match against Michael and Samuel Kelley. Midway through the match, Samuel would turn on Michael and join Los Desperados, leaving Michael in his own blood and sweat. Later in the month Michael would face El Monstro del Destino in a cage match at Auditorio Siglo XXI. Michael would defeat El Monstro del Destino,by attempting an amazing feat and using a powerbomb lungblower to the 400lb behemoth El Monstro. With 2 lackies down, that left only 2 more to go: Samuel Kelley and Francisco del patron. At a Slam mania event in Mexico city, the newly crowned tag team champions Francisco Del patron and Samuel Kelley went up against the team of Michael Kelley and a mystery partner for the tag team titles. The mystery partner turned out to be Samuel and Michael's Head instructor and teacher Danny Campos in full blown "Angel De la Muerte" attire. Michael and Campos would go on to handidly defeat Samuel and Francisco to become the new tag team champions. Michael Kelley would now set his eyes on the prize, the heavyweight championship. Nunez now alone, would face Michael Kelley all throughout the summer, trading non-title wins back and forth, leading to their final confrontation at Ultimo Campeon 21, a triple threat match between Kelley, Nunez, and the Gold Cup winner Yuji nagato. There we would see the climax where Nunez would be exiled out of Los Desperados, Michael Kelley winning the heavyweight championship for the first time, and turning his back on the fans by taking the mantle as the new leader of Los Desperados. Los Desperados (2012-2013) Early 2012 kicked off with Michael Kelley and his faction Los Desperados wreaking havoc over CML, with overwhelming backing and popularity from the fans in Mexico and around the world. Michael Kelley with help from Los Desperados, easily picked up the intercontinental title from then-champion La Sombra. With Michael dropping the tag belts, and the intercontinental belt. Francisco and El Monstro once again picked up the tag team belts, Samuel Kelley picked up the intercontinental belt, and Thompson Cole began his reign as North American champion. The newly heel Kelley would begin attacking all ACM wrestlers backstage and would take a picture holding their head up with on hand and doing a finger gun symbol with the other. He made it clear that no one would defeat him, and no one did. Throughout the rest of 2012 and into early 2013, Michael Kelley would defeat each and every wrestler who would oppose him, take a picture holding their heads up, and do a finger gun symbol. He began to don the name of "Black Jack Michael Kelley", and would appear in brown tights, a los desperado t-shirt, a holster with a magnum in it (fake of course), and his signature black cowboy hat.Mid 2013 A new contract between ACM and the Japanese N-JPW was agreed upon that would see CML talent in an N-JPW ring and vice versa. This would have the already popular Black Jack Kelly and Los Desperados in unfamiliar territory, and in new and exciting waters. N-Japan Progress Wrestling (2013-2016) Black Jack Kelly and Los Desperados would make their Japanese wrestling debut in Korakuen Hall by interupting the closing match and attacking 25 year veteran and current never openweight champion "Godking" Makoto watanabi. His opponent, a young lion by the name of saito was granted the chance to be a member of Los Desperados and quickly took it. As they beat up Watanabe, Michael took to the microphone, announced that they were now called Los Desperados De Japon, and also that he was now here to challenge Watanabe for the openweight title. Never Openweight (2013-2014) Watanabe and Black Jack would face off against each other for the Never Openweight championship at N-JPW's Origin PPV. This would be Black Jack's first ever match in japan, as he would co-main event at the Izumo dome arena. Black Jack would fight hard, and eventually defeat the veteran Watanabe. Watanabe's faction Watanabi Style and Los Desperados De Japon would begin their rivalry that night. The following month, Black Jack would lose the Never Openweight championship to Watanabe at the War of the worlds PPV. He would then reclaim the Openweight belt against Watanabe at a house show the following week. Watanabe would defeat Black Jack and Saito in a triple threat match at Ultimo Campeon 22 to become the first ever 3 time Openweight champion. Black Jack would reclaim the Openweight belt after injuring Watanabe (kayfabe) with a styles clash and putting him on the sideline for a year.For the remainder of 2013, Black Jack would reign supreme as the Never Openweight champion, defeating former Los Desperado member Saito throughout the year. In Early 2014 Watanabe would return from injury, and defeated Black Jack in their much-needed rematch at the N-JPW main PPV Wrestle Glory at the Tokyo Dome. At Ultimo Campeon 23, Black Jack defeated Watanabi in a inter promotional 5 v 5 match pinning Los Desperados vs Watanabe Style. The next day Black jack would put up a video on N-JPW's Youtube channel where he would publically vacate his Openweight title by disowning it and throwing it off of a bridge. He would never challenge for the Openweight belt again. N-JPW Heavyweight (2014-2015) In late 2014, Black Jack Kelly would go on to participate in the Climax tourney, only to fall in the semi finals to Heavyweight Champion Light Machine Sagaya who would later go on to win the tournament. Black Jack and the rest of Los Desperados would attack Light Machine during his celebration at the tourney. Kelly would then state to reporters "It is no longer about the Climax, who really gives a s**t about the tournament? Its about that Heavyweight belt, A belt that will soon be my Heavyweight belt". For the rest of 2014, Black Jack Kelly with the help of Los Desperados, clawed to the top to get to Sagaya. In early 2015 Black Jack would participate in his 2nd Climax tourney, only to lose in the finals once again to Light Machine Sagaya. This causes Black Jack to lose his mind, attack a reporter, and get suspended for 60 days. After the suspension, Black Jack would challenge Sagaya to a match at Wrestle Glory for the Heavyweight belt, which Sagaya would accept. At Wrestle Glory Black Jack Kelly would finally defeat Sagaya, and begin his first and only N-JPW Heavyweight title reign. He ended 2015 and went through most of 2016 as the champion, reigning for over 200 days, and would end up vacating the belt due to an ACM-NJPW contract disagreement. CML (2016-2016) In Mid 2016, Michael Kelley made his full time return to CML, dropping the black Jack gimmick entirely. He then participated in the Gold Cup Tournament, losing in the semi finals to La Sombra. At Ultimo Campeon 25, Michael Kelley successfully defended his ACM Heavyweight title against La Sombra, picking up the 2nd of CML's 4 5 star ratings. Danny Campos (Angel de la Muerte) would come out of retirement one last time to challenge Michael Kelley to a loser leaves town match for the Heavyweight belt at Slam Mania in Arena Mexico. Angel de la muerte would come out victorious, defeating Michael Kelly, and leaving the ring so Michael could say his goodbye. Michael Kelly with tears in his eyes thanked the crowd, the CML wrestlers, Danny Campos, and everyone in the back as he kissed the floor, and bowed to the crowd. Farewell Tour (2016-2017) In Late 2016, Michael traveled all across the Uk, and the USA to say goodbye as he was leaving the indie scene, and signing with a company he did not name at the time. The unnamed company was later revealed to be Precision.On Christmas, Michael Kelly lastly visited the place he once called home, NYWC. There he had a 4 match farewell tour, facing his younger brother Vernon, his older brother Samuel, his long time rival Watanabi, and then a triple threat against both of his brothers. After the final match he addressed the crowd, thanking them for their support, thanking his brothers, and thanking everyone who gave him a chance in life. Precision and Royal Wrestling Kingdom (2017- 2017) February 2017, Michael Kelly would sign a coinciding deal that lets him wrestle for both Precision and Royal Wrestling Kingdom. March 13th, 2017 Michael was crowned the new survival champion for Precision. March 16th, 2017 Michael Kelly defeated James Chaos in his debut match for Royal Wrestling Kingdom. Defeating El Pecador, Michael became the second ever RWK European Champion. = In Wrestling Finishing Moves Blank Slate '''(Pedigree) Current '''Desti-knee (Suplex lungblower) 2010-current Date With Desti-knee '(A running knee lift from the corner) 2010- current '''Comet Splash '(630 splash) NYWC 2010 - NYWC 2016 'Down With The Machine '(Curb Stomp) NYWC 2010 - 2011 '''Signatures Springboard Elbow Drop Top Rope Meteora Springboard Knee Spiral Tap Common Sense '(School boy superkick) Kneebar '''Ortiz Lock '(Boston Crab) O'Connor Roll German Suplex Dragon Suplex '''Knee Variations: '''Knee drops, knee strikes Top Rope Falcon Arrow Standing Shooting Star press Standing Falcon Arrow '''Suicide Dive Variations: '''Forearm, Tope, spear, ddt, '''Nicknames Black Jack The Chosen One The Blur Tag Team Finisher The Divide Divide and conquer: '''Top rope hurricarana into a styles clash. '''Entrance Themes Bad Man - Blues Saraceno Zero - Elysium (RWK) Johnny Cash - Hurt Instrumental (ACM, N-JPW 2013 - 2015) Lincoln Park - New Divide (Current Tag team) The Brothers Bright - Blood On My Name (Los Desperados theme) Career Highlights Upstate Pro Wrestling 1 Time Upstate Pro Heavyweight Champion Empire State Wrestling 1 Time Empire state Champion New York Wrestling Connection 1 Time New York Heavyweight Champion CML 1 Time CML Heavyweight Champion 1 Time Intercontinental Champion 1 Time Gold Cup Tournament Winner N-JAPAN PROGRESS WRESTLING 4 Time Never Openweight Champion 1 Time N-JPW Heavyweight Champion Royal Wrestling Kingdom 1-Time RWK European Champion